Awake
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Fourteen year old Lucille Davidson thought she would never survive a zombie but here she was, still alive and helping a man named Rick Grimes find his way and find his family. If they are alive that is. Will she last the year? Or will she become Walker Bait? OC? Season 1 and following.
1. Intro To Lucille Davidson

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction**

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**Season 1 Episode 1 (Days Gone Bye) Part 1**

Introduction

_I_ don't know how long it's been since the _Infection_ as the public… well when the public was still alive called it. I otherwise would have called it a cluster fuck shit bar from hell, or for short CFSBFH; not really the best name but it was better than infection, an infection is something that doesn't make a person eat another person… not the last time I checked.

My name is Lucille Davidson, I'm fourteen years old and I am sitting in a police car with a man named Rick Grimes whom use to be a sheriff deputy; and no I am not going to jail -a bit young for that or even getting taken back to my parents' house after getting caught messing with the law.

He is my new companion.

An companion with a huge bag of guns, and heading to Atlanta to find his wife and son. I came along because apparently he owes me for helping him at the hospital.

My thoughts were interrupted by the police car slowing down.

"What's going on Rick?" I asked looking towards the man beside me. "Everything okay?"

"We're running low on gas." He answered, unbuckling his seat belt, popping the trunk open before opening the door.

I got out as well and followed him outside, looking around with a raised eyebrow as I looked at the tipped over trucks and burnt out cars. "Aaaannnnd where do you suppose we find this so called gas, I mean if you got the tools to siphon them then by all means let me do it."

"There's a gas station just over this field Lucy." he informed me with a grin.

Apparently he finds me amusing as well, weird man Rick Grimes is.

"… Dude, the world went to shit, what makes you think there's going to be gas at the gas station at times like this." I wondered, following him.

"Have some faith Lucy." he said looking around us, looking for them.

"The day I have faith in gas is the day I eat a twinkie." I retorted, and then I look up at the gas station sign. "2 freak-in 99! Jesus Christ in a tub! No wonder we are in this hellhole!"

"Shush now." he whispered. "We got to be quiet."

I blew a strand of my hair out of my face. "Rick, I highly doubt them walkers are around here, well not anymore."

As we walked we came across a… what I guess is a camp but I couldn't be too sure, right next to the gas station, there were a lot of abandoned cars, toys, even knives that were sticking out of the tree in which I gladly took. I had a thing for weapons, especially knives and especially when you never know when you might need any kind of weapon.

"Come on Lucy, we don't have time to scavenge around here." Rich told me, frowning a bit.

"If _you _have the time to get gas I can have the time to collect some much-needed tools and hey maybe I can find a hose or some shit for siphoning." I replied yanking the last knife from the tree before heading to an opened car.

"Watch your language and what is with you and siphoning?" he asked.

"Well for one I can do it, and two it helps when we need gas, like now!" I said giving him a look.

Rick sighed. "Look, if there is no gas we will find them tools and get the gas from these cars alright?"

"That's all I am asking Rick and believe me you'll thank me." I said before hear a 'flap' above us and saw a sign that said 'No Gas'. "Well, look at that I was right."

Rick followed my stare and made a huge sigh before turning, than snorted.

I turn to him. "What?"

He smiled at me before pointing at a flower van that had my name written on it with a picture of a little girl smiling away as she cuddled with flowers and a kitten.

Too girly for my taste.

"Oh ha-ha rich, you are so funny." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I headed to the cars.

At that moment the sound of feet came from the other side of a van beside us, the two of us hid on the other side of the car. Rick placed his hat down on the ground before looking down himself, I went down as well, and making sure the knives I got were ready.

Never in my life did I ever think that a pair of white bunny slippers would give me the shivers, however when the owner of the bunny slippers picked up a white teddy bear by the leg I was more shocked than relieved.

Rick got up quickly. "Little girl!" he called.

"Rick Grimes! Get your naïve goody two shoes back here!" I whispered harshly.

Hell even I knew a little girl would never wander around in her house coat, pajamas and bunny slippers in the daylight, but then again why would a walker even pick up something that wasn't edible?

"I'm a police officer." Rick informed the child. "Little girl!"

The girl stopped.

"Don't be afraid, okay." he said to her when she didn't reply he called out again. "Little girl?"

Slowly she turned towards Rick and me and boy was sh ugly!

Not as bad as the last one we saw but it was at the top 20s.

When I saw Rick tilt his head -since he was in front of me and I couldn't see his face- I could only guess what he is feeling right about now.

The supposed little girl began walking toward us, almost charging; Rick and I backed away just as quickly.

"Um Rick I think it's time for to take out the gun!" I said grabbing at the back of his jacket as she came closer.

This time Rick listened to me and shot the little girl right dab in the forehead, she fell and it felt like it was going in slow motion. This was not the first time we saw walkers, but this was the first child walker Rick saw and I knew it was not going to be his or my last.

"So…. Want to go looking for some hose?" I asked.

Rick turned and gave me a look.

"… What?" I asked, confused at the look and spreading my arms out.


	2. Episode 1 P1 Not Too Young Not Too Old

**Season 1 Episode 1 (Days Gone Bye) Part 2**

Chapter 1 – Too Young Yet Not Too Old

I found the jackpot at the hospital, and was reminded of how lucky I was to have survived this long.

I knocked on a piece of wood next to me immediately.

I mean, I was found by this dude- Morgan- and his son –Duane- at a Crispy Cream donuts store with a guy aiming his gun at me. Instead of leaving me to my fate, he saved me by killing the guy.

I owe that man big time for letting me stay with him and his son.

Right now they were looking into neighbouring houses in search for food and other supplies, and I decided to go and check the hospital. Morgan didn't have to worry about me like some others would when a fourteen year old goes off alone.

I was prepared; I had to hand guns in my bag with ammo of course and all sorts of knives on me oh and my baseball bat, I loved the thing. You can thank my dad for being a weapon freak and my brother for loving baseball.

Though mind you I don't use the guns unless I absolutely have to. Morgan and I switched information of what we knew of the dead walkers so I knew that setting them off was like a dinner bell to them.

"You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go." I sang softly as put medication bottles in my bag along with equipment that I would carry in my hitchhiker's backpack. "You put your arms around me and I'm home."

My heart almost leap out of my throat as I dropped a case of needles when a loud crashing sound came from down the hall. I stayed still, looking down the hall, gripping my baseball bat tightly, and waiting for anything.

And that's when I heard it.

"Nurse!" a hoarse voice called. "Help!"

Nurse? What? Was he expecting help? Was he insane? Sadly I didn't have an answer to any of those questions.

"Nurse?!" the voice called again. "Help!"

"Aw hell." I muttered, putting on my hitchhikers backpack and made my way to where the man was calling. "This softness is gonna get me killed one day."

I moved the trolley bed to the side before opening the door slowly, my bat going in before myself -got to be quick to beat heads- and looked down at the man on the ground that was shivering as if in pain as he held himself. My eyes landed quickly on the bandage he held to his body and stiffened. The man looked up from the floor to me; I gave him a moment to take a good look at me.

My brown hair, when not a mess and tied back in a bun was shoulder length and curly with one strand of hair that I bleached only a day before everything went to shit. During this hot weather I was wearing a tank top with a flannel shirt hanging loosely on me and tight blue jeans with some tears from climbing over fences and running all over the place.

"You're not a nurse." his voice cracked.

"Nope." I answered, closing the door behind me before nodding to his wound. "A bit too young for that, what's the bandage for?"

The man looked down at himself before looking back up at me. "Gunshot."

"Any other wounds?" I asked.

He looked at me confused before shaking his head. I relaxed a little, lowering my bat before putting it down and leaning it against the wall before walking over to him.

"Alright, let's help ya up now." I told him, pulling his arm around my neck before getting him off the ground.

"Where are the nurses?" he asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, where the hell have ya been for the past weeks? Under a rock?"

"Here." he answered, grunting as I placed him back on the bed. He looked over at the vase full of dead flowers. "I just woke up."

I blinked; there was no way in hell did this man survive all this crap and only to wake up. I looked over to the clipboard by the bed and picked up and read what happened. Gunshot wound, been in a coma… holy shit.

"Ya're a cop?" I asked.

"Sheriff Deputy." he answered. "What the hell is going on?"

I looked back over to the man, mind you I wasn't really attracted to guys around my dad's age but I bet one of my friend's mom would have welcomed this guy into their house

I shook my head. "I am not the best person to answer that question sir, but I know someone who can."

He turned from the dead flowers to me, looking rather pathetic. "Who? Why can't you tell me?"

"You need some water, I'll be back." I told him before heading to my backpack for an empty water bottle before heading to the bathroom. "And the reason I can't say is because I suck at explaining shit but, Morgan, the guy I know might just help you out a bit more better than me."

"I have to go and find my wife and son." he whispered. "They are probably worried about me."

I paused in opening the water bottle and sigh. "Oh boy, you are not going to like this."

"What?" he asked.

"I-I said we will do that along the way." I stuttered as I turned on the tap and filled the bottle. "The name is Lucille Davidson by the way, but you can call me Lucy."

"Rick Grimes." he greeted with a nodded as I walked over to him and gave him the bottle.

"When you are done drinking that we have to get out of here quick, I don't know if they are still around but I get the feeling the noise you made might attract some." I said going back over to me back pack and putting it on before grabbing blood.

I took notice that Rick went quiet, very quiet; I turned my head to look at him and saw staring quite intensely at my… bloody baseball bat… oh shit. The man at the bed looked up from the bat to me, glaring at me and tensing up even more.

I winced. "Now before you start thinking-"

"You don't know what I am thinking." he snapped.

"Be as it may." I gritted, a little annoyed at the interruption. "Once we get out of here, everything will be explained Rick, everything will start making sense I promise."

He looked at me, right in the eye and I tried my best not to squirm, jeez no wonder he was a cop; his ice blue eyes made me want to confess to whatever he was looking for in her eyes.

"If it means anything, I only use it unless I am in danger, I don't just hurt someone for the fun of it." my mouth tasted sour when I said someone, as if those things were eve close to being someone, sure they were before but not anymore.

I would like to say we left the building without a single problem, but then I would be bullshitting, the bloody man just wouldn't stop looking around.

After I helped bandage the old one and added more where the needles for the I.V were, I let him hold on to my arm as we walked out of the room; Rick looked around at the disaster around him.

"Yeah, it got that bad." I told him, heading for the emergency exit. "Whoever blocked the door to your room must have loved you very much or something."

"Shane." He croaked. "He and I have been best friends since high school, he was my partner."

"Hmm." I grunted, not really paying any attention.

We walked down the hallway now I would have quickened the paste but with limping Lou here I stayed by him and had him use me like a crutch a bit. I almost sigh in relief when I saw we were close to the emergency exit when Rick stopped and let go of me before he made his way away from me and toward the front desk.

I watched him head toward the secretary desk and reached out for the phone and most expectantly hearing no dial tone.

Now I know I should be telling him that nothing worked anymore but I got the feeling he would not believe me, what with my blood covered bat and also for the way I looked I must have looked like them white trash biker women he had arrested for disturbing the peace.

Which I ain't mind you, but when your only best friends is a twenty eight year old tattoo artist –His name was Damon- and hangs out with said white trash trailer boys, you can't help but get away with getting tattoos and piercings along with a weird attitude. Can't be a pussy when the trash boys trying to hit you up when said best friend was too busy to watch out for you.

"I wouldn't go in that direction sheriff, if I was you." I advised as Rick walked towards the wing where the lights were blinking.

Like any male on this hell on earth, he didn't listen to me and limped his way to the door. I saw him stiffen and I shook my head, I had seen that poor use to be nurse and to me it was a sign not to go in that area because her eaten body still looked a bit fresh. I turned away and started packing the bunch of matches. Rick had seen enough apparently because he made his way back to me, looking a tad frightened and more confused.

"Come on Rick." I said quietly, grabbing his arm.

This time he listened. "What happened here Lucy? Please tell me."

"I wish I could Rick I really wish I could but right now, we are not safe." I told him. "Once we get to the safe house Morgan and I will explain everything."

He was quiet for a moment before nodding his. "Okay, but first I want to go and get my family."

I looked at him, I was surprised at his determination to get to his wife and kid I mean sure I have witness Morgan acting like a mama bear to Duane, but other than that I have never seen a father act like this… kind of makes me miss my own daddy.

"Sure." I said, though I don't think they'll be there… call me pessimistic, but I would have noticed a boy and his mom in my travels around the area.

I froze when I heard the rattling of chains; I looked to Rick whom was looking at the bullet holes and blood splatters. We both looked up as the doors in front of us –that had the words 'Don't Open' on one door and 'Dead Inside' on the other- that began to rattle along with the chains.

There was moans and groans along with glass breaking.

"Must have heard us." I thought out loud quietly.

"What does?" his voice shook.

I was about to answer when in between the small opening of the doors –which the handles were chained and padlocked along with a plank along the door handle, thank donuts- dead pale fingers crept out. One was trying to move the plank while another fiddled with the chains.

I am getting worried with these creature figuring things out in their dead brains, next thing you'll know they will figure how to use a gun… that's a frightening thought.

As the groans grew louder, Rick must have got adrenalin from the fear creeping in because the next thing I knew I was being dragged away from the door and towards the elevators.

"They don't work anymore Rick." I told him.

He doesn't appear to be listening to my annoyance, as he pressed the buttons anyways in what I see in panic, well if it gets him and me out of here quicker who I to stop the man. Finally giving up on the buttons he dragged me to the emergency stairs door and once we got in he slammed the door shut and gave a deep breath before letting go of me.

I wasn't too keen on standing in the complete dark, there was no telling whether or not a walker was in here in the dark waiting for some idiot, but I waited a bit, hearing him fumble around with the matches he had from earlier. He must have inhaled the smoke from the match he ignited because he began to cough.

I placed his hand on my shoulder as I began my descent down the stairs. "One step at a time Rick let me know when you want me to stop."

He must have nodded or something his body moved a bit.

"Do you often come into hospitals and break patients out?" he asked.

I grinned a bit. "Only those that give me tootsie rolls."

Rick snorted before the match went out. "Hold on Lucy."

I stopped and waited for him, once the lights went back on began moving once more.

"So." Rick began. "Where are you from, you don't sound like you are from around here."

"Oh no I am from around here." I answered. "Dad, my brother and I moved from Vancouver, Canada to here to live closer to his remaining folks."

"You are from Canada- Ah!" he cried out.

I was going to ask what was wrong when the lights went out again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just burnt some of my thumb." He said.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "And to answer your question, yes."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"If I was from Canada, yes I am, but now I am American and I lived here for ten years." I explained.

There was a silence. "How old are you Lucy?"

"This kinda isn't the time for twenty questions officer." I said him with a grin.

"Well I reckon, since it appears you are not about to leave me anytime soon." He replied. "That we should get to know each other."

"Maybe later, I can see the exit." I ended our conversation as I spotted the exit sign.

'I can't believe I use to hate the bright red light that was known as the exit.' I thought shaking my head. 'Now I actually miss it.'


	3. Episode 1 P2 Ugly X90000

Season 1 Episode 1 (Days Gone Bye) Part 3

**Chapter 3 – Fugly X9000**

After being blinded by the ball of fire we call the sun we made our way down the stairs, I felt Rick grip my arm as we passed the piles of bodies around us with the flies flying around us. It made me wonder if the flies will become zombie flies when they ate the corpses.

My wondering thoughts disappeared along with Rick's hand; I turned my head as he started climbing up the little hill before us. I rolled my eyes but followed him though did a double take on the brown body a few feet away.

(No seriously what the hell is that brown body thing Rick walks by as he heads for the hill?)

I quickly caught up to Rick at the hill where we found a helicopter; Rick looked around at the destruction around him, his eyes filled with questions.

"Things went to hell pretty quickly." I simply said walking past him. "Come on, we got to get out of here before it gets dark."

I heard him catch up with me as we headed towards the road.

"So the person we are going to see." Rick began. "Is he your dad?"

I shook my head grinning. "Nah, but he and his family helped me when everything was going hectic; Morgan saved me from getting shot by this crazy guy and let me tag along with them."

"What about your dad?" he asked. "Wasn't he with you?"

I stilled for a moment before turning to the gateway of a park. "Hey there are some bicycles here, they are fast and quiet we'll get to your place in no time."

I really want to get into what happened to my dad, or the other people I saw and witness that night. I never ever want to think back at that night. Rick thankfully didn't call out on my changing the subject and stopped at the sight of the body a few feet away from the bicycle.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "It's dead."

Rick looked at it for a second before nodding and followed me. As we were picking up the bicycles and were getting on them the dead son of a bitch began to move and hiss.

"Ah. Ah. Oh shit!" Rick freaked out falling off the bicycle.

I practically jumped my bicycle and scampered away a bit. "Holy Chickens!"

"I thought you said it was dead!" Rick growled looking at me with accusing eyes.

"Apparently I was wrong." I retorted. "I am not always right you know! And besides it can't get us."

I pointed to the ever growling crawling walker. "Fugly ain't going nowhere and by the looks of it, fugly isn't going to last very long either, she must be the oldest walker around here I reckon."

I walked back to the bicycles. "Come on Rick."

Rick gave a nod before getting back on the bike; we paddled away from Fugly and to Rick's places, and hopefully find Lori and Carl… though I had my doubts.

A couple of blocks later we seemed to have finally found Rick's home. While Rick jumped off the bike and made it crash to the ground, I slowly came to a stop and gently put my bike down as I watched Rick almost crawl up to the house.

I didn't really want to follow him into the house where his family was either gone, became walkers or been eaten like that nurse or fugly.

"Lori!?" Rick called out as he entered the house.

I gave a sigh before I slowly made my way up the stone stairs and up onto the porch, I headed for the kitchen –what? I wanted to leave the man be and I was hungry- and thank chickens there was a bag of cookies. I paused in my munching as I heard Rick cry out and then heard him collapse to the floor.

I stuffed another cookie into my mouth and walked into the living room and stopped.

Poor Rick was on the floor, sobbing and calling out Lori and Carl's name before wailing. I frowned down at this man; he really loved his family. Now I know how far a dad would go for their kids -what with my dad fighting to keep me with him when he divorced mom- so I could only guess what Rick was feeling at that moment. I decided to leave him be and went outside back into the sun.

I walked around the house; it was a family home I could see Rick's family being in I half expected to see a puppy barking in the backyard. Not really my type of family home though.

No, mine was in a little cottage or a little farm where we raised chickens, goats and maybe two cows. My husband would teach our son or daughter how to fish and hunt just like my daddy did in the summer, though I was more of an expert in the whole skinning and gutting part, I could never be quiet enough to catch a deer or coon.

Which was why, I didn't make it for the woods when everything went to hell.

If I had the skills like my dad did, I would have bulldozed in there and made a tree house in the middle of the forest and lived the rest of my life there. It's funny how I went to a family dream home to living in a tree house like a hermit in a snap.

I sighed. 'I guess I have to erase that family dream now.'

"Lucy?" I heard someone say my name.

I looked up and found Morgan a few feet away from me holding a gun to me.

I instantly held my hands up. "I'm not bitten scratched or a walker."

Morgan gave me a long look at me to see if I was lying, he must have saw I wasn't bleeding because he gave a sigh and lowered it.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that Lucy, what with you running about the place I can't be too sure whether ya would come back to us alive." Morgan explained as he walked up to me.

I shooed his apologies with a hand. "I understand Morgan; really and anyways if I was scratched or bitten I would have offed myself or went to you to shoot me; Just like we promised each other."

He gave me a grin and nodded. "You do good kid, so what did you get this time?"

I smiled. "Well I hit the jackpot at the hospital and funny enough a grocery store. Speaking of the hospital-"

I was however interrupted by a shout by Duane from in front of the house –Morgan and I were at the side of the house-.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he cried out.

Morgan and I instantly sprinted towards his shouting, once we reached around to the front I was shocked to find Duane holding a shovel, Rick on the ground with a bleeding nose and a walker coming towards them… A WALKER!?

"Daddy, I got the sumbitch! I'm gonna knock him dead!" Duane shouted.

"Language!" I automatically scolded, though I shouldn't be saying anything… But I TRY!

Morgan walked up to the walker and shot it through the temple and I winced. Well, looks like the walkers will be coming soon after that.

I ran towards Duane and Rick with Morgan coming up from behind me. I kneeled down to Rick, taking out my handkerchief and help clean his nose while he stared at Morgan in shock.

"He say something?" Morgan asked his son as he walked up to him. "I thought I heard him say something."

"He called me Carl." Duane immediately answered.

I blinked before looking down at Rick. 'Wow, I think Duane hit Rick a little too hard.'

"Son, you know they don't talk." Morgan said looking down at Rick.

"That's cause he ain't no walker." I told him.

He looked at me before looking to Duane then back. "Lucy, take Duane back to the house, I'll take care of him."

"But Morgan-"

"Do as I say Lucy!" Morgan interrupted me, giving me a look that I couldn't rebel against.

I gave a sigh before walking over to Duane. 'Well at least I got Rick to Morgan.'

"Come on Duane; let's get home so we can make dinner for your dad." I told him as I lead him away.

Duane looked up to me with a smile. "You found food?"

"Did I find food, dude I found something that isn't beans!" I exclaimed, making Duane laugh.

It was only a few minutes later that Morgan came home with an unconscious Rick on his back. We took him up to one of the bedrooms and made use of the things I found and re bandaged his wound along with making sure Rick would wake up. I tried to tell Morgan about Rick when he tied Rick's legs and wrist to the bed but he would rather hear it from the man himself rather than me.

"It is not like I don't trust you girl." He said when he saw my pouting face. "But I always prefer to hear from the person who went through it, not the person who witnessed it."

Made sense… a little.

**Review please? i needs to know i am doing well!**


	4. Episode 1 P3 It Ain't Fun Being Tied Up

Season 1 Episode 1 (Days Gone By) Part 4

Chapter 4 It Ain't Fun Being Tied Up

I stood beside Rick as he lay in the bed as Morgan helped clean out he cleaned up the wound, once he was finished Rick started coming around. I sat beside him on the bed when I saw him open his eyes, a little hesitant before petting his hair.

He didn't flinch from my touch but simply looked over to me. "Lucy?"

"Shh, we're safe now Rick, just like I promised." I said to him.

He looked to his arms that were tied up then looked back to me with a raised eyebrow and was about to retort when Morgan began to speak.

"You got that bandage changed now." He said cleaning his hands in a bowl. "It was pretty rank, what was it? The wound?"

"Gunshot." Rick answered.

"Gunshot?" Morgan repeated looking back at Rick. "What else? Anything?"

Rick looked to Morgan with a confused look. "Gunshot ain't enough? You can ask Lucy, she asked the same question."

"I already told him." I said as I absentmindedly pet his hair unknowingly calming Rick a bit. "But he is being stubborn and thinks I'm soft."

Rick snorted.

Morgan gave me a look before turning the look to Rick and took a step towards him. "Look, I ask and you answer. That's common courtesy, right?"

"And it's common courtesy to tie a man to the bed?" I asked frowning.

"Lucy, I will not repeat myself." Morgan warned.

I glared at him before looking away.

Morgan looked back to Rick and said emphatically. "Did you get bit?"

Rick blinked at him. "Bit?"

"Bit, chewed, maybe scratched? Anything like that?" Morgan asked.

"No." Rick replied. "I got shot, just shot as far as I know."

Morgan looked at him for a while before moving his hand to Rick's head. Rick tensed up and moved his head away from Morgan's hand as far as he could. I wanted nothing more than to shove Morgan off the poor guy but I kept still on the bed, putting my hand on Rick's shoulder as if to remind him that I was still there.

"Hey." Morgan whispered. "Just let me."

He placed his hand on Rick's forehead making Rick flinch a bit. Morgan turned to his son who was a few feet away holding a baseball bat, which reminded me I need my shovel back.

I have two weapons I hold close, my dad's baseball bat and my shovel. The shovel had saved me way more times than a gun could ever and I was not about to lose it now.

"Feels cool enough." Morgan told Duane. "Fever would've killed you by now."

Rick looked thoughtful. "I don't think I have one."

"Be hard to miss." I told him quietly.

Morgan looked to the two of us before reaching into his pocket and taking out a blade. Rick immediately tensed up once more and I almost threw myself over him to keep Morgan away but he was already there with the blade close to Rick's eye.

"Morgan-"

"Take a moment, look how sharp it is." He threatened Rick. "You try anything, on my son or the girl, I will kill you with it, and don't you think I won't."

He let Rick think on that for a second before cutting off the rope from the bed. "Come on out when you're able."

And with that he left with Duane following him.

I made a little sigh in relief and then was surprised when Rick rolled closer to me, putting his head on my lap a little as he gripped his wrists.

I slowly laid my hand on his head. "I'm sorry Rick; he means well, he is just trying to protect us."

I felt him nod. "I know but it's not every day that you wake up tied to a bed after getting hit by a shovel."

I snorted. "No I guess not… not unless you are into that sort of thing which is down right weird."

Rick chuckled and I felt a little better, I know what Morgan was for the best but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I gave him another pat on his head before slowly getting off the bed.

"I have to go and help make some food." I told him as I made my way for the door. "You can come out whenever you want."

He was already getting up when I turned around at the door, wrapping a blanket around his body.

"I'll be out in a minute." He said.

I gave him a grin before making my way to Morgan and Duane; Duane came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up to Morgan with a raised eyebrow, while Morgan simply grinned at his son. I never really understood what these two saw in me, especially when Morgan found me at the Crispy Crème shovelling stale donuts down my throat and looking like something that came out of the sewers including smelling like one.

The truth was, I did.

When everything was going to hell I made my way into the sewers, praying that maybe the dead would try and come down here, but I wasn't the only one who thought that. A man was down there with me, his name was Eric and I thought he was a nice man when he took me with him out of the sewers when we discovered a freakin heard in there. He was at the donuts factory with me that day and I guess something must have happened.

Because the next thing I knew I was looking down a rifle, my cheeks stuffed and my sticky hands up in the air. What a way to go I thought, get gunned down by a man I thought I could trust and someone is going to find my body with donuts stuffed in my mouth and all over the floor.

However, someone up above or down below must have felt sorry for me because the next thing Morgan came from behind, knocked the rifle out of his hand and whacked him unconscious. The next thing I knew I was dragged by Morgan to his house where Duane was waiting for him with his sick mom on the bed.

And here I am now, a few weeks later.

"You got worried for me Duane?" I asked quietly.

When Duane nodded, I simply put my arms around the boy before walking him back to the table and to his dad.

"It's alright." I reassured him. "You know me, I always come back."

"Yeah." Morgan snorted. "After getting yourself into trouble."

"Hey I do my best." I told Morgan. "I get supplies in the end and the good kind to."

"And I can't thank you enough for that." He told me with a grin. "Now come on Duane let's eat."

Duane let go of me and went to grab a plate from his dad, the two stilled looking at something behind me.

I raise an eyebrow at them before looking behind me to find Rick had come out of the room with the blanket still around him as he wobbled his way. Morgan nodded at him and rick returned it before exploring the house a little.

"This place, Fred and Cindy Drake's?" Rick asked.

"Never met 'em" Morgan replied.

"I've been here, this is their place." Rick told us.

"It was empty when we got here." I said, serving Duane a spoon and a half full of beans to him.

Rick walked over to the blanket covered windows and was reaching out to pull aside one.

"Don't do that, they'll see the light." Morgan warned. "There's more of them out there than usual. I never should've fired that gun today."

I looked up to Rick who was looking at Morgan with confusion so I explained how the sound draws them like a moth to a flame and how a light also catches their attention, which was why they were all over the street right now.

"Stupid, using a gun." Morgan grunted. "But it all happened so fast, I didn't think."

"You shot that man today." Rick informed Morgan.

"Man?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"It weren't no man." Duane said.

Morgan frowned and turned to look at his son. "What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?"

I know Morgan was scolding Duane for his words but I couldn't help mentally chuckle at the face Morgan was making.

"It wasn't a man." Duane corrected himself.

"You shot him in the street out front, a man!" Rick repeated.

"Friend, you need glasses, it was a walker." Morgan said.

Rick looked over to me and I shrugged. "I told you Morgan would have the answers."

"Come on; sit down before you fall down." Morgan invited him, pointing to a chair before serving a spoon full of beans.

We were just about to eat when Duane interrupted.

"Daddy, blessing." He reminded, looking from his dad to me.

Morgan smiled at his boy. "Yeah."

Duane grabbed Morgan and my hand, he and I then reached out a hand to Rick who was more than hesitant to take our hands, but after a while he did.

"Lucy, if you will." Morgan said looking to me.

I gave a nod before bowing my head. "Lord, we thank Thee for this food, Thy blessing, and we ask You to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen."

"Amen." Both Morgan and Duane repeated.

And with that we began to eat.

It was a little while before Morgan spoke up.

"Hey, mister, you even know what's going on?" he asked Rick.

"I woke up today in the hospital, Lucy here found me and took me home and that's all I know." Rick said before pointing to me. "Lucy here said that, that you would be able to tell me."

Morgan looked over to me for a second before turning back to him. "But you know about the dead people, right?"

"Yeah I saw a lot of that, out on the load dock, piled in trucks." Rick said.

"No not the ones they put down." Morgan interrupted. "The ones they didn't; the walkers like the one I shot today. Cause he's have ripped into you, tried to eat you, taken some flesh at least."

"Could we not talk about flesh and walkers while we are eating?" I asked, grimacing at the beans.

"Hey, you brought him here to let me explain what is going on so quit your whining." Morgan said pointing at me.

I gave a frown before returning to my food.

Morgan turned back to Rick. "Well, I guess if this is the first you're hearing it, I know how it must sound, in which I can only guess was why Lucy here brought you to me."

Rick gave a little nod before looking out at the covered window. "They're out there now? In the street?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, they get more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air or hell, maybe it's just me firing that gun today."

"You were protecting us Morgan." I said. "You were protecting your boy."

"Maybe so, but we'll be fine as long as we stay quiet." Morgan told Rick. "Probably wander off by morning."

"If there is one thing we know." I spoke up gaining all three of their attention. "Don't get bit."

Morgan nodded. "I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bites kill you, the fever burns you out but then after a while…you come back."

There was a moment of silence when Duane spoke up. "Seen it happen."

I bit my lip looking at the boy beside me as Morgan rubbed his kid's back a little before returning to his meal as did we all.


End file.
